The Bridge Over the Brooke
by Twistygurl14
Summary: A mystery is about, and a babysitter seems to be the only one to see it. Can she solve it before it becomes too serious? Or will she be to late?


I was at the Pikes baby-sitting for Jordan, Mallory, Bryan and Margo.   
(Mallory was helping but what a job.) It was so cold I had on white wool   
socks and a white sweater with blue leggings. Today is not my day,   
first the heater broke then the televison and now everyone is bored.  
"How about going outside?" I asked the kids (except Mallory, who was in   
the kitchen making hot chocolate and tortillas with melted cheese   
sandwiches in them.)  
"O.K." all the kids said at once.  
"Get your coats," I told them. The kids ran up the stairs. I watched   
Margo as she put on his spotted raincoat with a puppy dog on the front pocket. I   
remember what had happened that made him get that coat.  
He had career day at school, and he went to Mr. Jackson's (the man up   
the street who is a fireman) job. After he got home, the Pikes went to the   
shopping center. When they got there they meet up with my dad and me. I   
went with them instead of my dad who was looking for a belt and ties. Not   
five minutes after we were walking through the center, Margo saw that jacket   
and he threw a tantrum. His parents bought it for him. Who would put up   
with that? Not the Pikes that is for sure. Ever since he went with Mr.   
Jackson and bought that coat he has never been the same.  
Margo was the first to go. When he ran outside the snow went up to the   
tips of his calves, like a rabbit getting stuck in quicksand.  
"Done" Mallory shouted from the kitchen. Jordan came down in a short   
denim jacket and started for the door. When I called to him he stopped and   
came running towards me, he slid and came crashing into my feet. Then he   
started crying. He was laying down his leg in a weird position. I called   
Mallory and she came running. She dialed 911.   
"Stop" I shouted and then the next thing I knew I was in the hospital, about an hour later. There with me was:   
Mr. Pike, Mrs. Pike, Byron, Margo, and Mallory. Mr. Pike looked upset   
and worried at the same time. I think he was upset because the hospital   
called him in the middle of an important meeting. Mrs. Pike had called my dad.   
He had been worried too. Mallory just sat there as if he were going to die   
even though the doctors assured us he wouldn't.  
"Mr. Pike?" the nurse called to him. He sat there for a minute and   
finally   
got up and followed the nurse. The nurse led him through two big doors.   
I   
smiled at Mr. Pike. He didn't see me.  
Mrs. Pike was called next, then me. I walked through the doors   
following the nurse. She led me down the hallways which lead to another hallway then   
into a room marked, "101". When I was led inside, I saw Jordan. He was   
smiling.   
He had his leg in a sling; all the nurses had signed his cast. The   
radio was on the Disney channel, so was the T.V. He lay in a room with another   
girl.   
The girl looked healthy, except for a bad rash on her nose.  
"I'm Cycil." She said; I looked at her. She had on a hospital gown, and   
a pair of green slippers to match. Her hair was parted with two matching   
barrettes. Then a nurse came in and took the girl's temperature, she   
left pretty quickly.  
"Hi, Brooke." Jordan said right away.  
"Hi." I shifted weights and smiled  
"Thanks for calling 911, and riding here with me, Can you sign my   
cast?" Jordan said, smiling at me.  
I signed it and I smiled back at him.  
"Can I tell you something?" Jordan asked.  
"Sure, What?" I said.  
"I think I broke my wrist too. It really hurts." Jordan said, holding   
his wrist and rocking back and forth.  
"You should tell the nurse."  
"I did, they don't think so." He yawned.  
"Well.Better be going, Bye." I walked to the door and looked back.   
Jordan was fast asleep.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
It was a sunny winter day, and I was on my way to Claudia's. It had   
been three days since Jordan got hurt. I was so busy thinking I walked right   
past Claudia's house, but before long, I was in Claudia's room. Kristy took   
role and I looked for Mary-Anne. Of course she wasn't there. She had the flu   
for about a week now.   
"Brooke? Earth to Brooke comes in Brooke."  
"What" I suddenly replied.  
"Ok Brooke, what is wrong?" Claudia asked me.  
"I got a weird feeling that Jordan is more hurt then we think." My big   
mouth and me. Everyone in the BSB gasped. I smiled and gasped too.  
"You what?" Kristy asked.  
"I think that maybe Jordan has a crush on someone at the hospital." I   
lied wondering what Kristy really wanted to hear.  
"Did he go to third base?" Kristy asked joking.  
"NO" I answered.  
"Geez you don't need to be uptight." Claudia said.  
"FINE, THEN I WILL LEAVE" I shouted as I slammed the door. What nerve?   
I   
I thought they were my friends. Then, I heard a laughing noise coming   
from Claudia's room. I wanted to explode. Instead of turning right towards   
my house I went straight, and started walking to the Pikes. I turned   
around and started walking to Claudia's street and then to my house again. Right   
before my house I turned the street towards the Bakery. I stopped and looked   
through my purse. I found my wallet and counted my money.   
$20.00 dollars and some change. I keep walking until I got to the bakery. I ordered two donuts.   
While I was waiting for my donuts, the door opened and in came Brad. I   
had the biggest crush on him and I almost talked to him at party two-nights   
ago.  
"What's up, Brad?" he looked at me. His eyes met mine and then I   
started to get up then I saw Jenny behind him. She ran up to Brad and kissed him   
on the cheek. My number was called and I got up and got my donuts and walked   
out the door. I walked towards my house; the street was longer then ever   
before.   
When I finally got to my house, my mom had started dinner. It smelled   
like pot roast. I walked through the kitchen and past the living room and   
back to the entrance. I looked up at the stairs, and started to climb them.   
When I had gotten half way up, someone screamed.  
"YEAH, YEAH, YEAH". It was my annoying sister, Janis. She was obsessed   
with 'The Rockets'. The Rockets were the hottest group in town and probably   
the nation. My friends and I would never listen to them. We hate to follow   
such trends. I walked into my room, plopped on my bed and pulled out a   
diary. My mother had given the diary to me. She had shown it to me many times   
before.   
I fell in love with it. I mean who wouldn't with its gorgeous flowers   
and butterflies on the cover who wouldn't? She gave it to me some time   
after.  
I looked at my room. It was decoded in an antique theme. I also had a   
row of dolls looking down at me from a tall shelf in the bookcase. I smiled as I   
looked around.  
"Brooke, Time for dinner!" My mother shouted. I slid my donuts under   
the bed and walked down the stairs to dinner.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
"So, how was your day, Janis?" My dad said, after we had started eating   
our dinner.  
"O.K…." Janis said as she looked at her full plate.  
"O.K. Well…. Why wasn't it great?" my dad said shoving a piece of   
mashed potatoes in his mouth. My mom looked at Janis's plate and frowned.  
"Janis, Are you sure you are feeling O.K? Maybe you should lie down."   
My mother said.  
"NO!!" my sister shouted as she picked up her plate and started for the   
kitchen. When she had walked half way there, queerly I finished my   
dinner.  
"Can I be excused?" I asked my parents.  
I walked up to my room. Janis had already gone to bed. I spent the rest   
of the night reading.The next day I was slouching around the house, with my sister. She was   
sitting on the couch with a book called John's biography in her right   
hand and a case of cookies in left hand. She put down the book and looked up   
at me. She examined me then said, "Your shoes do not match…with your   
skirt."  
I looked at her hair as it bounced on her shoulder. I went out of the   
room and towards the kitchen.  
The phone rang. I rushed to pick it up. "Hello?" asked.  
The person said, "Can I talk to Jen?"  
"Sorry, wrong number." I hung up.  
"Who was it?" my sister called from the kitchen.  
"Wrong number." I shouted back.  
"Sure, it wasn't Tom."  
"Nope."  
"I'm calling him then." She yelled to me as I walked up the stairs and   
to my room.  
I walked into my parent's room, I looked on the bed stand on it was a   
phone.   
My parent's phone had a separate phone line. I picked it up to call Claudia.   
I dialed her number.  
"Baby sitters club, I'm Claudia. Can I be of service to you?"  
"Yes..." I started acting like a mother, which was part of a scheme I   
just thought up.  
"My child……….. Kimberly needs a baby-sitter for Saturday."  
"Hmm, I am so sorry nobody is free that day."  
"What!! I am…I mean. Are you sure?" There was noise of flipping   
through pages of paper.  
"I am sorry m'am our secretary isn't here today or will ever be here   
ever."  
"Well…are you sure? I really can't take her with me." A sigh came out   
of Claudia then some whispering.  
"Can I call you back?"  
"Sure. My number is 656-5215" I waited for the phone to ring downstairs but   
it didn't. Then, the one upstairs did.  
"Hello?"  
"This is the baby-sitter's club. I am Claudia. You needed a   
baby-sitter, well we have one."  
Finally…. but they didn't call me.  
"Oh good. What is her name?"  
"Well… Her name is Peggy Watters. She is a new addition but I'm she   
will do   
a fantastic job."  
"Well… I was thinking about one I had in the past or heard of… Brooke.   
Is   
she free?"  
"We have no idea but that would be helpful. What is your name?"  
"Mrs. Friday. I will just drop them off. Is that OK?"  
"Yes, But, How did you hear of Brooke?"  
"Ummm. She is a good baby-sitter to my friend." "I am sure…. I am   
sorry to   
tell she is fired."  
"Talk to you Saturday. Ta-Ta" Now, all I have to go is call back   
Friday and   
say I don't need one.  
CHAPTER 4  
I completely forgot about the whole fight thing by Monday mourning so I   
walked up to my friends and said Hello to each of them. They all   
laughed   
even Mary-Anne. I felt like a total dork and walked away. It was awful.   
I   
was on the bench the whole time. While my group: flirted, Smiled, made   
friends, met up with Jennifer, then walked around the campus talking   
and   
laughing.  
Then the bell rang, time for my first class with Dawn. I sat down next   
to   
her, as usual. She didn't even seem to care she just looked straight   
ahead.   
She had all supplies, which was unusual for Dawn. Then, when the bell   
rang   
to go to second period, Dawn looked at me and got up and almost ran out   
of   
the room. Next, class with Claudia, I walked in. Claudia was talking to   
Jana   
Bartels. Jana smiled and looked at me once or twice and laughed. Then   
class   
started, the teacher started talking.  
"The partners are alphabetical." I walked to the lab desk. Claudia took   
out   
her clean neat notes. Unusual for Claudia to even have notes, let alone   
dry.   
She read them and followed them without even looking at me. The bell   
rang   
for 3rd period then 4th, then lunch. I walked into the cafeteria with I   
usually sit by Dawn. She was leaning on the table and taking to Matt. I   
spent 5th, 6th and 7th the same way for about a week till Saturday   
came.  
"Claudia? I hate you!" I was sitting in my room thinking about what to   
say   
to Claudia. The phone rang. I picked up the receiver.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, it's me, Dawn."  
"Yeah…"  
"1Well…Can you baby-sit this weekend on Sunday night?"  
"Well. I thought I was fired."  
"I'm sorry...That I couldn't sit by you. Matt wouldn't let me; he still   
thinks I am mad at you."  
"Well…You're saying that you are not mad at me."  
"Now, I didn't say that." I could tell she was smiling. I smiled also.  
"Are you?"  
"Yes, No, Maybe so"  
"Which one?"  
"Maybe So." She answered then giggled.  
"I am not mad at you."  
"Maybe so." She repeated.  
"No." I answered listening to her stereo go on.  
"…. Angel, Baby, your mine…." It played; I could tell a guy was in her   
room,   
maybe Matt.  
"So can you?"  
"Can I what?"  
"Baby-sit…on Sunday"  
"What time?"  
"4:30 to…. 8:00" she turned off the radio.  
"Only if you are my friend."  
"No…I am not going to be a bad friend and let you get away with using   
me."  
"I am not…I am coaxing."  
SLAM!!!  
"Dawn??Dawn??Dawn, are you there?"  
I slammed down the phone and lay back. Then the phone rang again.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, it's me, Claudia."  
"Yes…what do you want?"  
"I wanted to be your friend; you don't have to get mad."  
"Well. Dawn just hung up on me."  
"Dawn? Our Dawn?"  
"I am afraid so."  
"Great!!"  
"What?"  
"She didn't know that we are trying to be your friend."  
"Oh…"  
"What time did she call?"  
"About five minutes ago."  
"Prank…. It was a prank…just too…did she ask you to baby-sit, Sunday?"  
"Yes."  
"Great…. Prank…That is all I can say."  
"GET DOWN HERE", Brooke. "My mother yelled. My mother always yells when   
I am   
making an important decision but never when I am bored stiff.  
"I have to go Claudia."  
"OK…Bye."  
"Wait…So, Am I baby-sitting on Sunday?"  
"Yes and no."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'll tell you later…I'll call you."  
Clink!!  
"Claudia…Claudia…"  
I put the phone down and slumped on my bed once more.  
"Brooke!!" my mother persisted.  
"Yes?"  
"Get your cute butt down here!" She instructed.  
I walked down the stairs and to the kitchen.  
"Lunch." she said quietly and smiled at me. Then she turned around with   
a   
tray of sandwiches, chips, apples, and lemonade. She walked over to the   
table, and set the plate down.  
"Janis, Can you come in here?"  
"Sure…" Then, a few seconds later in came in, Janis, she was limping.   
Probably because she had fell on Thursday night when she was helping   
mother   
with the dishes. She smiled at my mother, who was making a plate for   
her.  
"Mom, Can I stay home on Monday?" Janis said half way through lunch.  
"We'll see how you are feeling."  
Janis crouched down as if it had just happened. Then, she rubbed her   
ankle.   
She straightened it out and looked at my plate.  
"Can I have your chips?"  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"Cause. I want it."  
She looked towards our mother. "Make her give it to me. I need my   
nutrient   
ion"  
"No…. I'm sorry you should have said 'please' or 'thank-you' When you   
asked   
either of us, but you are being rude so 'no'." my mother explained to   
her.  
"Please." She said as she returned her look to me.  
"No… I'm sorry. I agree with what mom said."  
She got up and frowned at me. "You'll be sorry!!!" she screamed at me.  
"No treats, Young lady." My mom said in a stern voice. Janis sat down.  
"Fine, Mother." she looked as if she thought that she was immortal.   
Then,   
she raised her eyebrow and took a bite of her tomato, smiling.  
In 4th grade, I had a horrible day. When I came home, she looked at me   
with   
great warmth. She hugged me and told me everything was going to be   
O.K....Then, I went back to school the next day as normal girl.  
"Welcome to my bad day. All over again." I said, leaving the room. I   
walked   
up the stairs and to my room. I locked the door, sat on my bed and   
looked   
around the room. I heard Janis walking up stairs and to her room.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
I feel asleep afterwards. When I woke up the next mourning Skipper,   
Janis's   
dog jumped onto my bed and started licking me. I could tell that he had   
not   
been fed. He usually comes to me if Janis doesn't feed him.  
Skipper is a golden retriever, a pure bred. My parents bought him for   
me,   
but Janis through a fit and told them that she was much older and more   
responsible. She gave them a huge speech and of course she got the dog.   
She   
named him Skipper after a Barbie doll's friend. Janis told my parents   
that   
she would love Skipper forever and ever. Then, after two weeks Janis   
stopped   
feeding him and I felt sorry for Skipper and started feeding him. After   
a   
while that is how it became all because of Janis. I used to watch the   
Brady   
Bunch and saw how Jan envied Marsha. I kept thinking that Janis was   
Marsha   
and I was Jan. Jan was pretty but Marsha was prettier by far. BING!   
BING!   
The phone interrupted my thoughts. I picked it up, "Hello?"  
"Hiya!'' It was Mary-Anne. She obviously hasn't heard the news judging   
on   
her voice. But then she says, "I know the others probably are mad at   
you.   
But, I am your best friend right since you moved here last year,   
right?"  
I could always count on Mary-Anne. "Right."  
"Well, I can't get mad at my best friend for kissing my crush."   
Mary-Anne   
said. Oh No!! Mary-Anne didn't know what the BSB was mad at me about.   
She   
probably got it secondhand; maybe they knew they couldn't when   
Mary-Anne   
over unless it was worse than what I really did.  
"Nope, I guess you can't." Two can play this game! "Is he still your   
crush?"  
"Who? Bret?" Mary-Anne asked; she was probably doing something else   
and   
getting cut off the topic.  
"Yes." I said hoping that's who she thought I kissed.  
"Sort of. I mean you can have him if you really want him. But, only if   
you   
really really want him." She turned on the radio.  
"I don't think so. I mean I kissed him; he looked really surprised." I   
said   
so convincingly that I almost believed myself.  
"So, you don't think he likes you?" She giggled in thrill.  
"Now I didn't say that I just think he looked surprised." I begged for   
her   
to say something more like whom she heard it from but she kept her lips   
shut   
tight. "Who told you I kissed him?"  
"Claudia, she saw you at the dance." Mary-Anne said sounding like she   
bored. I heard radio stations changing. Then, the sound stopped all   
together   
probably because she turned it off.  
"Claudia?" I finally managed to stammer.  
"Yup, yesterday when I called her; then she said something that you   
went   
out with him and got in a fight or something like that."  
"Truly?" I began to think about Bret and his totally cute accent like   
he   
was from England or something.  
"Yup, listen I got to go. Meet you at the flagpole on Monday? 7:00?"   
Mary-Anne said.  
"O.K seven it is!" I began to smile. Maybe some things aren't as bad   
as   
they seem at least I still have Mary-Anne. We said are good-byes and   
hung   
up.  
Monday rolled around too fast. Even though Mary-Anne said she was   
going to   
meet me at the flagpole. What if she forgot? What if she decided that   
the   
BSB was more important than me? All these possibilities but no exact   
one. I   
decided to wear a gray knee length skirt with a "Wonder Woman" tank   
top. I   
put my hair up in a ponytail and threw on some red sunglasses. I looked   
around for my favorite pair of shoes but all I could find was my Serena   
mules. I grabbed a frog purse and ran out the door.  
When I walked on campus, my old friends were standing at the back gym   
wall.   
Bret was hanging by the Basketball courts and my group was staring at   
him. I   
didn't see Mary-Anne at the flagpole so I went for hot chocolate. When   
I got   
back the BSB was at the basketball courts looking for someone and Bret   
was   
at the flagpole with OH NO!! Mary-Anne!!!!! I slowly walked over to   
them.  
When I got there I was surprised because Bret draped his hand around   
my   
shoulder. He was wearing this cute leather jacket that felt super warm.   
I   
looked up at him and he kissed me on the cheek. I looked over to   
Mary-Anne   
and a tall dark haired boy had his arm draped around her shoulder.   
"What's   
your name?" I asked Mary-Anne's guy.  
"Brad." He said looking around casually.  
"Mary-Anne, Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked as I held out my   
hand   
to pull her away.  
She took my hand. "Be right back, Brad."  
"Who is Brad?" I asked looking back at the guys who were talking   
quietly   
pretending to be cool.  
"He is my boyfriend; Bret's best friend." Mary-Anne replied trying to   
go   
back to Brad. I pulled her back.  
"When did Brad ask you out?" I let go of her.  
"This mourning in the gym. He said that Bret had been crushing on you   
forever and when you finally kissed him; he let it all out to Brad   
which   
then thought that I might be as great as you. Since I am your best   
friend."   
Mary-Anne strolled back to the boys. I was so confused. It sounded like   
Mary-Anne was using me. I turned to walk back; Mary-Anne was clinging   
to   
Brad and Bret looked like he was jealous. I walked over to them   
causally.   
When I got there the BSB came rushing over to me and I did the first   
thing I   
could think of…I kissed him on the lips. While we kissed I saw   
Mary-Anne out   
of the corner of my eye watching with amazement.  
When we were through kissing I was very warm inside despite the cold   
weather. I turned to look at the BSB. Kristy began to say something to   
Bret   
but she saw me with his hand draped around my shoulder. She studied   
Mary-Anne as if she hadn't seen her before and commanded, "Come on   
girls,   
let's leave Mary-Anne and this thing behind and go find Peggy."  
"What? But, I thought we decided that Brooke was our friend." Claudia   
looked shocked.  
"Not when she steals the cutest boy and my best friend away." Kristy   
pulled her head towards the opposite direction where a chubby girl   
walked   
towards them. When the girl got there she said, "Mary-Anne, Bret, new   
members and anyone who would like to know this is Peggy."  
"Peggy Watters!" Claudia exclaimed.  
"Yes, Peggy Watters." Kristy looked towards the opposite direction and   
started to fidget. "Peggy Watters is a new member of the Baby sitters   
club.   
She has a sister named Roary which is turning out to be the new Amanda   
Bines."  
Amanda Bines was the most popular girl in Sagebrush high school. But,   
she   
graduated last year. No one could even compare to Mandy. Her soft blond   
hair   
and her cute outfits made everyone want to be her friend, especially,   
Heather Stardom. Heather was a big wanna-be who just came back from   
spring   
break and nobody talks to her anymore. She has grown chubby and her   
highlights are deflating her figure faster than a balloon deflates.  
"Hi, Peggy Watters." I said studying her she wore a glitter sleeveless   
top   
with pink stretch pleather pants that didn't at all flatter her figure.   
To   
dress it up (and begin a new trend by the looks of it) she wore a retro   
ring   
belt thrown over her pants without going through each of the belt   
loops. She   
has hazel eyes and probably her best asset her crimped dirty blonde   
hair.  
"Peggy, Dear, don't talk to this girl she really doesn't matter to us   
anymore." Kristy said, clearing trying to get me to start something. It   
was   
like bait in fishing. I was the fish and the bait was just swinging in   
front   
of my hungry face.  
"But Kristy..." Peggy began to say but then she saw her sister walk up.  
"Hi group." I studied her just like I did to Peggy. She had curly hair   
and   
it was put back in a small ponytail thing. She was wearing a yellow tee   
with   
a picture of tinker bell that said "Lil Pixie". She wore khaki carpi   
pants   
and blue sketchers. She seemed to be looking at something.  
"Are you Brooke?" Roary searched through her backpack for something and   
pulled out a small compact mirror and some tinted lip-gloss. Kristy   
dived at   
her when she began to apply it; instead she fell on her face.  
"Yup. Brooke McClaire and you must be Roary Watters?" Bret came from   
behind   
me and put his arms around my waist.  
"No. I am Roary but my last name isn't Watters because Peggy and I are   
only   
stepsisters. My real name is Laura Jillian Hughes. But, you can call me   
Roary like I said." When she said Peggy and her were only stepsisters   
Peggy   
walked over and put her arm around Roary's shoulder.  
"More like best friends." Peggy said pulling her arm away.  
Claudia pulled back her hair and let go of it. Her gray pants seemed to   
be   
sliver in this light. Her white poplin top seemed to look like it was   
frosty. She was very pretty in Brooke's eyes. In Brooke's eyes everyone   
but   
her was super pretty. "How about a sleepover at my house? Everyone is   
invited even you Roary and Peggy. Let's see if that cools things down.   
It   
would make me feel better.  
"O.K" Roary and I said together. We laughed.  
A couple of O.K's and I have to ask came out except for Kristy. Her   
mouth   
was shut tight.  
"Kristy, Yes or No?" Claudia said in a stern voice.  
"As long as Peggy comes maybe I can help with the wardrobe." Kristy   
stuttered.  
"Sure, why not?" Peggy said. She looked down at her clothes and started   
to   
feel uneasy.  
"There is also a dance coming up, right?" Roary said. "Maybe we could   
all go   
shopping together."  
"What day?" Mary-Anne asked.  
"Friday is out. I have this huge party to go to." Roary said.  
"Sunday is too. My dad doesn't like me being out on school nights."   
Mary-Anne said. I agreed but I didn't say anything.  
"Saturday it is." Claudia said. She took out a purple butterfly notepad   
a   
pen and started to call roll. "Peggy, Roary, Brooke, Kristy, Mary-Anne,   
Me…Who else?"  
"How about me?" Dawn said.  
"You haven't said much I just assumed you weren't here. That makes 7   
people   
including myself.  
BING BING BING!! The bell rang.  
I followed Dawn and Roary to our class.  
CHAPTER 6  
"So, Are we friends Dawn?" I asked in Math..  
"At Claudia's I'll tell you." Dawn said looking around. "At least I   
got to   
meet Roary."  
"Yeah, But she has been my friend for awhile now."  
"What are you two girls talking about?" Mrs. Jenkinson said.  
"Nothing." We both said.  
"Then Class lets open our books to page 165 and began reading." Mrs.   
Jenkinson ordered.  
The best part about the period was when Mrs. Jenkinson ordered us to   
group   
up in a group of three. When Dawn and I started to work, Roary walked   
over   
and started to work even though we didn't ask her too. When the bell   
rang,   
Dawn raced out of class. I stalled to talk to Roary.  
"So, How about eating lunch with me?" I asked.  
"Thanks for the offer and I will take you up on that but can we   
reverse?"   
Roary asked.  
"You mean, me eating lunch with you?"  
"Yup. I mean if it isn't a problem."  
"No." I was so excited I couldn't wait till lunch.  
"Meet you at the long table with the purple trim. Best table in the   
world.   
If P.J says anything tell her you're with the band." Roary said.   
"Anyways I   
got to go."  
"Me too, Bye!"  
"C-ya later!" Roary called. Why didn't I think of that? Bye what kind   
of   
sorry thing was that to say? C-ya is a lot cooler. There was certain   
things   
I knew to be cool, my best friend in the sixth grade was Miss. Popular   
voted, her name was Darcy. She had a falling out and now she isn't   
popular   
anymore but she sure was for awhile. The first thing had to be: talk   
cool   
to be cool.  
Lunch finally rolled around after about a century. I picked up my   
cafeteria   
food and started for the table. When I saw that Roary and her friends   
had   
pizza and soda. I dumped my food and bought some chips and a Dr.   
Pepper.   
Then, I headed for the table. A girl with bouncy red hair stopped me   
and   
asked me what I was doing there. I said, "I'm with the band." She   
giggled   
and let me through a line of girls right towards Roary. Roary was   
leaning   
against the table eating chips and talking to a black haired girl. The   
girl   
she was talking to had on black pants and a 'Salam' baseball t-shirt in   
a   
black trim. I sat down in an empty space and turned towards them.  
"Brooke, What took you so long?" Roary asked.  
"Just a minor set back with the food."  
Roary giggled and so did the black haired girl. When she left Roary sat   
closer to me. "That girl name is Katrina. Call her Kitty. Everyone   
does. If   
you call her Katrina forget about sitting near her."  
"I will keep that in mind." I chewed on a chip.  
"We need to go shopping." A phone rang. Every girl around me pulled out   
a   
cell phone checking it. I looked through my backpack and when I felt   
the   
time was right, I dipped my head in and pretended to check mine. A girl   
with   
strawberry blonde hair was yelling in her fluffy pink cell phone.   
"Tomorrow.   
After school, meet me by the flagpole. I tell my boyfriend to pick us   
up."  
"You have a boyfriend that can drive?" I exclaimed.  
"Yah, don't you?" Roary yelled something to the blonde girl with the   
cell   
phone, but I couldn't hear her. The girl did and she walked over to us.  
The girl had on a blue and yellow cheerleading outfit and her hair was   
up in   
a high ponytail with matching ribbons. Her face was turning red.   
"What's up,   
Roary?"  
Roary whispered something to her. The girl slowly pulled out her   
glittery   
eye shadow and applied it. "So, Whose the girl?"  
"Oh, I am so rude. This is Brooke. Brooke this is Kali."  
"Brooke, huh? I am the head cheerleader so you must be honored to meet   
me."   
She put away her eye shadow.  
Roary shot her a defining look. I quickly picked up the personality of   
this   
girl. "Yes, Truly honored. Wow! If it for you Roary I could have never   
meet   
such a girl!"  
Kali flinched. She tried to force a smile but there is no fooling me.   
"Roary, I got to go the Chickets are probably wondering where I am."  
"O.K, See ya later, Kali." Roary turned to me. "I'm am so sorry about   
her;   
she is one of the popular…..friends that I have that are snobby like   
that."  
"I heard that Kitty is like that too."  
"No, She isn't. Where do you get your news?" Roary's sweet face turned   
red   
and she pretended to be focusing on something in the basketball court.  
"Well, just places, people." I began to feel a little insecure but   
overcame   
it on the outside.  
"Kitty, is just like me. She is fun, frisky and desired. I put her   
there. I   
became her friend. I am a helper. You seem to be the helpless. I was   
trying   
to help you. I was trying to bring you to the top. You were the lost   
cause.   
I am the cause. You need to understand that. You can't judge a book by   
its   
cover, you know?"  
"Well, Roary I just thought…" I began to feel frightened like I didn't   
know   
this Roary.  
"You though. Well, think again. I told Kitty that you were a cause.   
Someone   
who just needed the right friends, the right makeover, and the right   
haircut. And you could be popular. You want that right? You want to be   
popular? Am I wrong?"  
"No, Roary. I want to be popular. You are right!! I need all the stuff   
you   
wanted to give me. But now, I guess I don't deserve it." I was furious.   
How   
could she do this? I thought she wanted to be my friend not her doll. I   
jumped off the bench and flipped my hair. If this were a movie, this is   
where the cool song would come in. The song that proves I am right and   
she   
is wrong. Roary was bright red and she had pulled over a friend and was   
whispering something to her. I could care less! So there Roary!  
"Brooke!! Brooke!!" Someone was yelling my name. I flipped my hair   
again   
and started for the bathroom, with my lean, sexy walk.  
When I got into the bathroom, I walked to the stall. I pulled down my   
pants   
and there in my underwear was reddish-brownish stuff. I couldn't   
believe it!   
I got my period! I have never had my period before so this was very new   
and   
exciting. I checked the back of my jeans to see if it bled though. It   
did.   
You could see reddish brownish spots. That was probably what the girl   
yelling my name was trying to say. And what Roary was telling that girl   
she   
pulled aside. I had on a double layer top and I took off the top and   
wrapped   
it around my waist. I only had on a slinky purple spaghetti strap under   
it.   
I casually strided past the popular kids and headed towards the nurse's   
outfit. I turned my head backwards to see if anyone was following me.   
Someone was. Probably a popular kid. But she was really far behind me   
but   
she looked like she was jogging in a way. Jogging but walking, as I   
suspected she was wearing high heels.  
I turned to face the nurse's office and peered in. The girl behind me   
had   
auburn hair. "Hey! Brooke!!"  
I stopped and waited for her to catch up. To my surprise she wasn't   
out of   
breath. Her shoes weren't that high and her blouse sure wasn't that   
low.   
"Who are you?""Miranda. I just was telling you that. Roary is pissed   
at   
you."  
"Really?" I said sarcastically, half not expecting an answer.  
"Yeah. Her face is beet red. She probably doesn't mean whatever she   
said.   
She's on her…" Miranda leaned closer almost touch my ear with her   
tongue.   
"Menstrual cycle."  
"Well, So am I, So I need to get in there." I tried to push Miranda   
away   
but she wouldn't do it. Her face was swollen. Her eyes were puffy like   
she   
had been crying.  
"Her first. Can you believe that? It is a Sin. She should already have   
hers. I can't believe that had to happen to Roary." Miranda steeped   
back and   
pulled out a daisy handkerchief.  
"I just got mine. So if you would leave me alone." I opened the door   
to the   
nurse's office.  
Miranda stepped back. The bell rang and I walked further in.  
CHAPTER 7  
  
"Mrs. Shields. Mrs. Shields?" the nurse, Candy was calling me.  
I stood up and put away my homework. Candy had already walked into her   
office. When I got into her office, she told me to lie down. "I just   
got my   
period, if you could just give a pad or tampon. I'll be on my way."  
Candy didn't seem to hear me. She was pushing on my lower stomach. I   
looked   
at her. Her hair was a fiery red, bleached puff. Her face was a total   
disaster site with all the make-up piled on it. But on her arms, her   
skin   
was like snow whites. "Well, Mrs. Shields. You can go back to class.   
With   
the exception that you sign here."  
"Candy? I got my period. Can you give me a pad?"  
"Well, Sign here and I'll see if we have anymore." Candy blew a piece   
of   
hair away from her face. She bended over on her desk, clearing showing   
her   
cleavage off. I turned my head, so I wouldn't have to look. She pulled   
a pen   
out of her pocket and slammed it on where she wanted me to sign. She   
straightened herself up. Steve Eisten walked in. "Mr. Eisten. Room 5."   
Candy   
walked into the supply closet. She walked back out and slipped me a   
pad.   
"Candy, I am just giving you a little something. So, don't bring in all   
that   
heavy equipment. Just you and your small tools." Steve called to her.  
Candy pulled the paper away so quickly that I thought it was still   
under my   
hand till she said. "Now, you can go."  
"Wait." I called as soon as I reached the door.  
"What now?" Candy looked like she was furious that I needed something   
else.  
"A pass?"  
"For heavens sake just takes this note. No use to me anyways. Just   
clutter."   
Candy said.  
"Alright." I walked out the door and towards my science classroom. When   
I   
walked in, I realized I didn't go to Science yet. I stood outside the   
door   
and tried to think where I went next. The world started to spin out of   
control. Then, I blanked out.  
"Brooke? Brooke?" I opened my eyes Candy and Nomiana, a girl from   
French   
class was standing over me. I turned my head and opened my eyes wider.  
"Where am I?" Nomiana was smiling. I could not understand what   
happened.  
"Your in the Gentlemen's bathroom at Sagebrush High School. The east   
quad   
to be exact." Candy replied. He make-up was wiped off and she looked   
very   
pretty.  
"Well, What happened?" I asked again, more aggressively this time.  
"Well, I found you outside of Mrs. Jamison's classroom. Slouched on   
the   
floor. You're lucky I found you 5 minutes before her class got out. You   
could have been embarrassed." Nomiana said.  
I glanced around making sure no guys were in here. Nomiana must have   
seen   
me because she said. "This restroom was evacuated and is now temporary   
out   
of order."  
"Well, At least I am alright. Let me go to class now." I knew they   
weren't   
going to let me. But it was worth a try.  
"We have to at least wait till the ambulance gets here." Candy smiled   
me.   
Her smile was much to warm to be from her. After all, she was shooing   
me out   
of her office earlier.  
I peered at Nomiana. Her hair was a reddish color but it was lighter   
than   
Candy's. Her purple tank top and glitter belt made me think that she   
was   
going for a rock star look. Her chain necklaces with a lightening bolt   
on it   
started to slid down and her top too. She pulled it up and checked my   
pulse.   
"She is fine, Candy. We can let her go back to class." Candy smiled in   
relief.  
"I will clear things up with the ambulance. But, Nomiana there is only   
ten   
minutes left in seventh period, so, just let her stay here awhile and   
send   
her home school is over."  
"I should stay with her. I can go get my stuff after school, I want to   
be   
here for her." Nomiana demanded.  
"Fine, let her rest for now. I will go get the paperwork." Candy stood   
up.   
She brushed off her knees and walked out the door leaving me alone with   
Nomiana.  
  
CHAPTER 8  
The next thing I knew, Nomiana was walking me home. I only live a   
couple of   
blocks from school. I didn't want to go home to Janis and my parents. I   
didn't want to tell my mom about this tiny secret that was happening to   
me   
as I spoke. She would probably congratulate me and buy me an ice-cream   
sundae like she did with Janis.  
Nomiana asked if she could come in and I lied to her saying that my mom   
was   
upset because of her job and I have a lot of homework. She nodded at   
me.   
Then, we said our good byes and see you at school tomorrows and I   
walked   
into my house. My dad works at home so he was in his office. We can't   
bug   
him till 4:00 unless it is an emergency. Then, I heard the doorbell   
ring. I   
turned around and opened the door. A dark brown haired girl stood   
there. She   
was wearing a V-neck tee with purple glitter stripes. Her jeans were   
frayed   
with a star attached to them. She had her hands in her butt pockets and   
she   
didn't appear to be lost. "Hiya, My name is Ashley, I just moved to the   
neighborhood and I saw you and a girl walk to this house. And since I   
don't   
know anybody I was wondering if you would show me around town." Ashley   
smiled. Her braces lit up her face. I could totally tell she was   
comfortable   
with them and had them changed often or matched her clothes to them   
because   
they were purple. When she smiled, her eyes would blink.  
"Uh. Sure. Let me get my coat." I ran inside and got my long sweater   
that my   
mom calls a duster, and pulled it on. Ashley talked most of the way to   
Jack   
in the box. Mostly about her old school and how she thought her new   
school   
was going to be like.  
We arrived at the Jack in the box and who was there but Nomiana. Her   
blond   
haired jock type boyfriend had his hand around her shoulder while he   
laughed   
with Roary and a muscular guy who was also had his arm around his   
girlfriend. Nomiana sneaked a peek my way, her emotions were blank but   
quickly picked up when she was asked a question. "Friend of yours?"   
Ashley   
asked. "You can go sit by them, I remember the way home." She walked to   
the   
line.  
"No. I don't want to sit by them. I came here with you and I will leave   
with   
you." I straightened up and gracefully walked to Ashley.  
"Thank you. I didn't really remember the way home. But you seemed so   
drawn   
towards them. I thought that you might just totally forget about me and   
move   
towards them."  
"Yeah." We finally got up to the front of the line and ordered. We were   
number 605. Ashley walked to a booth and slid down into the seat,   
gently   
putting down her purse while I threw mine and hopped into my seat.  
"604. 605. 604. 605" the cashier pushed a tray into my stomach and   
turned   
and headed for the kitchen only to return a few minutes later with   
three   
drink cups. "Go fill up your drinks; sit back down at your table. A   
waiter   
will be by shortly to help you." 


End file.
